Warriors Tempest
Chapter History The Warriors Tempest are a Space Marine Chapter created from the genetic stock of the White Scars during the 20th Founding. The Chapter was made to defend the Segmentum Tempestus from the constant rebellions spurred from the increasing Warp Storms alongside the threat of the orks. The Warriors Tempest upon their founding were given a special permit which would allow the Chapter call upon reinforcements to began a crusade if the Highest of The Chapter decided it was a dire situation the Imperium has to erradicate. Many other Chapters with this role exist, Them commonly being known as the "The Eternal Hunters". These Chapters congregate in a similar way such as the "Unforgiven". During the dates of 333.M36 to 891.M40 the Chapter actively participated in many crusades to fend off the constant stream of threats that slowly increased by day. These battles would take a heavy toll upon the chapter, being unable most of the time to keep its Companies at decent strength, rather having at most 3 squads per company. During these trying times the Blazoned Legion and Accipiters Chapters aided the Warriors Tempest through joint battles and the lending of their Specialists to take care of the needs of the Tempests. The Chapter remaining forever in debt to its saviors. Notable Campaigns Battle of Rokar The World of Rokar was held captive by several small warbands dedicated to the Chaos God Nurgle, The Chapter was tasked with the liberating of the world, The 5th and 9th Companies were sent as an offensive force to back up the battle fleet of the Sector alongside the Guard Regiments that joined the attack. The Warriors Tempest crushed several warbands in the initial assault but most of which managed to escape scratched or untouched. Despite the Chapters efforts the world had to be Exterminatused Chapter Home-World The Chapter does not posses a Home-World, Instead it was designed as a very mobile Fleet Based Force whose task is to intercept any enemy or reinforce an Imperial Force in lightning fast times. Even tough this may seem as the only thing the Chapter posses, The Warriors Tempest were given a Giant Space station similar in appearance to the Imperial Fists' Phalanx which is 30% Then the latter. Known as the Wind Rider, is the Recruitment, Training and Replenishment Center for the Chapter as well as a place of meeting with other Imperial Officials Fortress Monastery As mentioned earlier, The Wind Rider is the life line of the Chapters needs. Without it, the Warriors Tempest would be in danger due to its importance as well as its precious cargo found inside at all times. This has arised the caution of the Chapter to guard it with all of its might for their future will crumble if the Wind Rider were to fall. Organization Command Ranks *Chapter Master *Captain Junior Ranks *Lieutenant *Sergeant Line Ranks *Battle Brother *Neophyte Specialist Formations Order Of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Beliefs The Chapter like most others have a standard belief system about the Emperor, the Imperium and its Populace. For the Emperor is the greatest human to ever exist, The Imperium is their home to protect alongside the populace. Chapter Culture The Warriors Tempest Culture is revolved around purity of the soul alongside its ability to leave its mortal coil after it has to pass. This culture often then not forces the Astartes of the Chapter to remove the gear from a fallen battle brother as fast as possible for his soul to not be trapped inside it forever. The Chapter unlike other White Scars successors believe that the entombment inside of a Dreadnought is only to be allowed if the Brother in question wishes to be turned. If the process is undertaken without his consent the marine who broke the rules would be shot, being a very serious matter in their belief system. Recruitment Process Chapter Gene-Seed The Chapter's gene-seed derives from Jaghatai Khan, The Primarch of the White Scars. Like almost all other Chapters hailing from the lineage of the White Scars, The Warriors Tempest posses a pure gene-seed devoid of any flaws or mutations. The Apothecary of the chapter monitor the gene-seed extracted from fallen battle brothers and compare it monthly with previous records. If the records prove that the gene-seed evolved a flaw or mutation it is immediately disposed off. Deathwatch Service The Warriors Tempest are fond of joining the Death-Watch viewing it as an additional duty which should be prioritized whenever a new Astarte is to be send to join the long vigil. In order to for an Astarte to be selected they must go through several honorary duels if it is for a young Astarte to join. However if a veteran wishes to join he will pass this stage and directly be sent to serve the long watch, due to their age and experience being undoubted. Chapter Combat Doctrine The Chapters Combat Doctrine is mostly comprised out of sudden strikes against their enemies before them realizing what has occurred. This strikes are done through the use of Drop Pods or Vehicles such as Rhinos or Bikes. A second tactic used by the chapter is that of deploying smoke bombs throughout the battlefield, with the help of special made Visors they can see each other and obstacles through the dense smoke, being easier to maneuver and to maximize the death toll taken by the enemy. Notable Space Marines Chapter Fleet *Eternal Wanderer - Battle Barge *Galaxy Runner - Battle Barge *Warhorse - Strike Cruiser *Speed Reaper - Strike Cruiser *Time Breaker - Strike Cruiser *Cloud Scraper - Strike Cruiser *Wind Spliter - Frigate Chapter Relics *'The Tempest Spear' - The Tempest Spear is a master crafted spear, gifted to the first Chapter Master during the Warriors Tempest conception. This power spear has a powerful rocket propulsion system built in the handle being able to be thrown further, The Spear comes alongside a special magnetized arm plate that can retrieve the spear form 100 meters ahead. *'Lightning Blade' - The Lightning Blade is a relic power blade modified to shoot its lightning field directly to where the blade's tip is pointed at, This ability of the power blade is rarely used, due to it ceasing its function for several times until the field recharging back to its former power. *'The Suits Of Khagoris' - The Suits of Khagoris are 25 specially constructed Indomitus Pattern Terminator Armors made from a special type of ceramite alloy that are lighter then the standard variant. This gives the wearer a faster movement speed while having the same kind of protection the the regular suits of Indomitus. It is unknown the Origin of these suits, Though several are old as the Heresy itself. Relations Allies *Accipiters *Blazoned Legion Enemies *Orks *Heretics Chapter Appearance Helmet Markings Chapter Colors Chapter Badge Notable Quotes By The Warriors Tempest About The Warriors Tempest Gallery Note Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium Category:White Scars Successors Category:20th Founding